1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to relocateable temporary structures and more specifically to a relocatable wind resistant modular ISO container structure, which allows a building to be constructed from a plurality of ISO containers, a modular roof and modular end walls.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,432 to Harrington discloses a method and apparatus for construction of concrete shells. Patent publication no. 2008/0110105 to Boschma et al. discloses a system and method for establishing a protected work and storage space. However, it appears that none of the ISO container structures may endure typhoon wind speeds of up to 210 mph; and may be assembled and disassembled in a matter of weeks.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a relocateable wind resistant modular ISO container structure, which allows a building to be constructed from a plurality of ISO containers, a modular roof and modular end walls; which may endure typhoon wind speeds of up to 210 mph; and which may be assembled and disassembled in a matter of weeks.